Lanslide
by tarat25
Summary: Sookie and her baby find themselves in trouble..Eric is gone: Can you guess who she will go to? Rated T for now...maybe M later
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**SPOV**_

Traveling with a small child can be tiresome. I looked in my beautiful little Viking's eyes and wanted to secure him from all the bad things in the world. He was perfect! Beautiful blond hair and big ice blue eyes, just like his daddy…I missed his daddy so much.

The past few weeks have been difficult for us, and I don't think there is much more I can take. Since Eric has been gone and our bond has been silent, I feel like there is a hole in my heart that may just swallow me up at any moment. It is physically painful to breathe and I feel the need to wrap my arms around my chest to keep from literally falling apart.

The only thing that hasn't kept me from taking a bunch of sleeping pills and disappearing forever, this beautiful little boy sitting next to me. I have to be strong for him…I am all he has now. Little Eric is sleeping so beautifully, his little full lips are in an o shape and his blond curly hair is bouncing up and down from the motion of the train. I will be strong for him…I will not leave him without my love or protection.

The last thing I promised Eric was that I would keep us going, keep us alive. Since my love, my bonded, my life was staked by that vermin and loathsome Victor, my life is forever altered. I still have nightmares of watching my Eric start to flake in my arms, disappearing forever. I managed to get to the safe house where Little Eric was staying with Amelia. I took some cash Eric had hidden for emergencies, one bag of clothes and left.

We are on our way to Alaska, on our way to Bill. Bill has agreed to meet me there. Still the Southern gentleman, he has promised to take care of my son and I. He is the only person who can keep us from being captured and kept by Victor. I am prepared to have to give my loyalty to Bill, he will do his best to protect us. I will do whatever it takes to protect my baby boy. He is my life.

_**BPOV**_

I cant believe Eric is dead. I keep expecting him to show up and boss me around with that crazy ego of his. How could he go and let himself get killed by Victor. Honestly if I ever dreamed that Eric would get taken down by anyone, it would not have been Victor.

A all out war was declared on the Sheriff of area 5, Victor lead some trumped up charge that Eric was stealing from the King. He did a really good job of setting up Eric, he was staked by Victor before his trial ever concluded.

Sookie held him while he died…I sometimes despised Eric for everything he took from me, but the truth is Sookie was always his, even when she was mine.

Victor is looking for them, killing Eric was necessary to obtain Sookie and the child. He will never touch them!

Sookie is on her way here, Alaska. I have never seen her little boy, I'm sure he is beautiful just like his mommy. Maybe I should have gone to the toy store and gotten more toys?

It has been a long time since I was around a two year old, much less a two year old Viking. If this child is anything like his father, I don't think plastic swords are going to impress him.

Sookie would have surely killed herself when Eric was staked if not for the child. So, I am grateful for the boys existence, even if it breaks my heart a little. He is half Sookie, so I am sure I will fall in love with him, who can resist a baby?

Alaska is a cold and lonely place. It has been three years since I have been to Bon Temps. Eric sent me here, supposedly on some fact finding mission for the data base but I'm sure it was to put space between Sookie and I. God how I miss her. I never complained about my assignment. It hurt too much to stay and watch Sookie and Eric become a loving family.

I can hardly wait for her plane to arrive. We thought it best for her to travel by train to Canada and from there hop on a plane to Anchorage.

Pam made sure she traveled to Canada unharmed, physically anyway. I am unsure of her state of mind, Pam said she was like the walking dead.

To lose a bonded is dangerous for any human, not to mention the bond that Eric and Sookie shared. It must have felt like her chest was being ripped from her body. I can not stand to imagine what kind of physical pain she was in. I have to be prepared to witness the emotional pain. Losing that damn blood bond could have killed her.

The boy must have made her hold on, kept her alive. "Flight 339 arriving from Victoria is now at the gate"… Those sweet words I have been waiting for! My dead heart would be beating a million miles a minute if I had a beating heart.

I was so anxious as the plane was taxing to the runway, my vampire hearing could hear the jet way open and passangers file out. Time seemed to stand still as I waited anxiously at the bottom of the stairs, damn security. Suddenly, I could hear the sweetest voice ever, "E.J. please hold mommies hand, I don't want you to fall down the stairs and get a boo-boo".

Then I saw her…beautiful! And, wow…tired, very, very tired, and skinny. When was the last time she ate or slept? Her clothing hung from her, holding her hand was the most beautiful child I've ever seen. Just like his mother, although there was no mistaking Northman, those eyes!

"Hello Sookie, you look like you have had a long trip". She smiled and a look of relief passed over her beautiful blue eyes.

"Mr. Compton, is that how you try to win a girls affection in Alaska"? A beautiful smirk turned up her still full lips. "Why Sookie, I never meant to claim you were anything less than stunning!" She giggled and looked down at her son. "Bill I would like you to meet Eric William Northman Jr. E.J. This is my very good friend Mr. Bill Compton." The little boy smiled at me with his chubby little cheeks and held out his full and dimpled little hand to me. "I think he wants to give you something." Sookie chuckled and I opened up my hand and he placed a slimy hard candy in my palm. "Well, thank you E.J." "Foour eww," he smiled, obviously proud of his sacrifice.

"E.J., Mr. Compton already ate" Sookie looked at me with an apologetic grin. "Come on guys…lets get you home". I had to smile at that last comment I made, I loved the idea of taking them home, to my home and keeping them safe.

"Bill", a tired expression washed over her beautiful face. "Thank you so much for taking little E.J. and I in, you are truly our only hope for survival and I love you for opening up your home to us". _How can I deny this girl anything, ever? _"Sookie, this is now our home and you and your son are formerly under my protection". She looked at me with concern, "Bill, I am forever grateful for your help but you do understand…", her voice trailed off. "Sweatheart, I understand exactly what you are trying to say, and please do not give it a second thought".

I knew she was not anywhere near ready to have a romantic relationship with anyone but it stung a little to hear her say it.

She yawned loudly, "Sookie, try to get some sleep, I will wake you when we get to the house". Fatigue and exhaustion spread across her perfect face, "maybe just a little cat nap", she murmured. I looked in the rearview mirror at the little cherub boy fast asleep in the backseat and smiled. I finally have everything I ever wanted and I vowed to always love and cherish both of them, nothing was going to take them from me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**SPOV**_

"Sookie, Sookie, wake up sweetheart, we have arrived". I looked up and saw this beautiful quaint home with a wrap around porch. I was straining to see the color but couldn't make it out in blackness of the night. "Why don't you get E.J. and I will get your bag". For a moment I couldn't get out of the car, Bills face looked so serious, and sad. "I am unsure how to work this contraption". I smiled at him, "I'll get him out… tomorrow, we have a car seat lesson!"

E.J. was fast asleep, I carefully removed him from his seat and carried him in the house. "Careful Sookie, I had salt poured on the walkway but it still may be slippery." Snow was piled high on both sides of the walkway into the house and I pictured Bill trying to shovel all of this snow. He held the door open for me, "come in, make yourself at home. I want you to feel comfortable. I want you to feel safe".

The issue of our safety was a constant concern. Victor was cunning and ruthless. I felt safe with Bill, but how long before Victor found us. He has unlimited resources and for all purposes, my son and I belonged to him. We were his property. Ironic, I always fought to have independence and Eric and I would have huge fights regarding his "assets". Now, with all my heart and soul, what I wouldn't give to be his asset again.

Bill lead me in a little room that was decorated with warriors and angels. It was beautiful, not scary as warriors tended to be, but beautiful and utterly serene. "Bill, I'm speechless, it is fantastic. When did you find the time, who did this?" Bill's face relaxed and a smile spread across his face. "There is a lady in town who does beautiful murals…she worked a solid 24 hours to get it done in time for your little Eric's arrival." I was truly touched, a thought occurred to me. "Bill, I don't know how long E.J. and I can stay, we have to keep moving". Bill's sadness took over his face again. "Sookie, please leave your safety to my charge. I have a plan."

To tired to argue. I laid Eric down, "I am going to make some dinner and get you a glass of wine." _Okay, Bill cooks? _"What can I do to help?" Bill looked at me with feigned indigence "Sookie, this house is remote and lonely, I would appreciate you letting me be the Southern gentlemen my mother taught me to be."

I was soon sitting in possibly one of the most comfortable chairs ever created. Relaxing with a glass of wine I watched Bill fry chicken. I chuckled to myself, a man that can't stand the smell of food, is cooking possibly the most fragrant food there is. He was really going all out, mashed potatoes and everything. I tried to remember the last time I ate a meal, a full proper meal. Not since Eric was taken. The thought of my love made my chest start to ache and the intense pain started again.

"Sookie, are you okay?" My breathing was heavy and I was clutching my chest. Tears started rolling down my face and I looked at Bill with a tortured expression. I tried to tell him I was okay and just to give me a minute, but I was unable to speak. I was suddenly in his lap and he was stroking my hair. "Its okay darling, its okay… the bond has still not healed. Shh, Shh, darling…I know its painful.

I wanted to scream at him that it wasn't just the bond, my heart was literally broken. I opened my mouth to yell, but nothing could come out. I didn't want him touching me like that but I was afraid. Right now I needed this pain to stop before my chest ripped apart, this cant be normal…please god make it stop". The sudden impact of my broken life came crashing down on me and everything turned black.

I opened my eyes. I was now on the couch under a soft pillow and down throw blanket. Bill was kneeling by my head and stroking my hair. "Sweetheart, I'm afraid that you passed out." My eyes adjusted to his face, he was so worried. If vampires could age, he would have gained ten years. "Bill, I'm okay…I just am having a hard time." My body felt like it weighed 400 pounds. I was trying to raise my head, without success. "Sookie, you have to eat, you have lost weight and if you are going to keep conscious, you need nourishment."

Bill propped me up on the couch with pillows and brought me a plate of golden brown fried chicken, mash potatoes, biscuits, gravy and of course green beans. It smelled wonderful, I just couldn't imagine how one person could eat all of it. "Bill, thank you. You didn't have to go to all of this trouble."

"Sookie, taking care of you is my pleasure."

That's what I did not want to hear. I was grateful, but I did not want Bill expecting something I could not give. Maybe this was a mistake, how bad was this going to be for Bill when little Eric and I had to leave? "Bill, this is delicious. I think your momma would have been proud!"

Bill and I would have to talk soon. I needed to make sure he could do this, help me without any expectations. I was too exhausted to have any long drawn out conversations dealing with matters of the heart. For now we were safe, and I was happy to have Bill as a friend and protector.

To my surprise I finished most of the food on my plate. "Sookie, can I get you any more, there is enough for a small army". Bill, looked pleased at the condition of my plate. "Thank you Bill, it was delicious". I had to admit, I was feeling better, not well but better.

"Bill, about earlier…"

"Shhh Sookie, we will talk tomorrow. Right now you need a full nights sleep."

_**Okay, so I know it is hard for us Eric lovers…But bear with me, you will be given a Eric fix soon…(No, he is not alive…but a girl could dream). I apologize in advance for spelling and grammatical errors, I have tried to make sure it is proofread…but mistakes happen. Thanks again for the reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the great reviews….I have read a lot of fabulous ESN and wanted to try something a little different…I love Eric too, and he will be honored :o) _

_Also… I do not own these characters they belong to the wonderful Ms. Harris. _

**Chapter 3**

_**BPOV…**_

Sookie was finally asleep. She seemed to appreciate the antique furniture and southern floral bedding I put on her bed. I did my best to make it comfortable for her and tried to match the style in her grandmother's home…Her bed with Eric, not something I cared to recreate.

With Sookie and the baby safely asleep, I had work to do. If Victor was going to die, my planning better be flawless. Victor was ruthless and I wasn't about to make the same mistake Eric did, he could not be underestimated. Pam and I have been in touch via disposable cell phone, we cannot risk this location being compromised. As far as Victor knows I am in Latin America working on this ridiculous data base. Despite my qualms with Eric, he was a good sheriff. When Pam or I were sent away on a "mission", our locations were kept from the King. It was safer that way, if someone wanted to take out Eric, Pam and I would be the next logical targets.

Pam was somewhere in Europe, sacrificing quite a lot to protect Sookie and the child. Pam could have pledged herself to Victor and taken over as sheriff, but he never counted on Eric and Pam's bond being so strong. It is unnatural for vampires not to instinctively do what will insure them the best chance of survival. Losing Eric was quite possibly the most difficult thing Pam would ever endure in her long life. Losing a maker is unbearable for vampires who share a strong connection the way they did. I know first hand. When Sookie staked Lorena it left a whole in my chest…humans might refer to it as a empty feeling and she did not have nearly the connection with me as Pam did with Eric.

After Eric was murdered, she contacted me to arrange for the safe arrival of her master's bonded and child. It touched me how attached she was to Sookie, she loves them, they are her family.

With Sookie and the boy under my constant protection, mobility is unfortunately unattainable at the present time. Pam is mobile, she will have to do all the undercover work trying to find out who helped Victor and possibly the King murder Eric. This is extremely dangerous, not to mention how undesirable hiding in the shadows can be, especially for someone who loves to be adored as much as Pam does.

My mind buzzing with plans. Victor is smart, but I'm smarter. He has me in brute strength, I'll give him that, so this has to be planned carefully. There is no room for error, if I fail, we all die.

While in my momentary panic, I suddenly heard babbling…was the child awake? I walked down the hall and saw the boy standing up trying to place his leg over the railing. Was he trying to leave his cage? I knew there was another word for this sleeping contraption but at the moment I couldn't recall. "E.J, are you trying to escape?" Little Eric smiled and raised his arms out for me to pick him up.

"Okay little one, out you go…" I wondered if I should go get Sookie, but I knew she was exhausted. "Up, peeze, up, up"… the child was as demanding as his father. "Okay, so you would like to be held, huh?" I picked him up, he smelled strangely good. I would remember to ask Sookie what she bathed him in. When I had children they smelled like lye soap.

He put his little arms around my neck and laid his head on my chest. I instinctively patted him on the back. I had forgotten this feeling, it brought out the human in me. I suddenly felt very protective of this boy, not just because he belonged to Sookie but because he was precious and innocent. I walked with him and continued to pat him on the back, he seemed to like the motion. "What should we do while your mommy sleeps?"

I turned on the television, I rarely ever watched it but I knew children of this time period find it fascinating. I scanned threw the channels with my free hand and stopped on a channel that only a child would want to watch. Little Eric's head snapped up and he screeched, "Elmo, Elmo, Elmo!" his little hands started clapping and he reached toward the ground. I assumed that meant he wanted down, so I set him on the couch. He sat with his eyes glued to the television. I sat next to him, I tried to see what he liked about this ridiculous little red puppet…he talked in strange, high pitched voice and babbled about nonsensical things. I couldn't understand the attraction.

A unfamiliar ring from one of many disposable phones caught my attention. "Hold on buddy, I'm going to get the phone…okay?" The child seems completely entranced by the irritating object emanating from the television.

"Yes" I stated while keeping an eye on Little Eric. "Bill, its Pam. Can you talk, and what is that god awful noise in the background?" I couldn't help but chuckle. "It appears to be entertainment for small Vikings, I can't imagine his father tolerating this red creature for very long." Pam became indignant. "Bill if you are referring to Elmo, please show some respect. E.J. seems to find his face appealing… really more than appealing…almost god like." My eyebrows raised a little. "Pam, do you watch this Elmo?"

"Of course, whatever my god son loves, I am obligated to enjoy as well. It is really not that bad, much better than the purple thing that laughs and jumps around like a fangbanger on Halloween." This description made me curious, but we had more important matters to discuss.

"What have you been able to find out Pam? I cannot tell you how important it is that we know who helped Victor kill Eric." This was essential. We had to know who helped Victor, he was not creative enough to carry out this assassination without serious extra help.

"It is unclear, but I am traveling to Peru to talk to someone who knows someone that may be able to help us. Bill, how is Sookie and my god son?" The abrupt change of topic irritated me.

"They are fine for now Pam, but we need answers before we make our move. I cannot stress to you enough how important your task is, all of our lives depend on the accuracy of the information you are searching for". I heard a slight hiss. "Bill, let me make myself perfectly clear for the final time. My maker is dead, the only friend I have is held up with you, god only knows where and I am traveling like a just changed vagabond vampire, who is currently living beneath a disgusting Italian city, with no proper attire, while savage vampires are trying to find, torture and kill me. There is no need to stress anything Compton, much less how important my task is.

"Pam I am sorry, I just needed to make sure we were on the same page." I was trying not to raise my voice, I did not want to scare the boy.

"Consider us reading the same book, okay Compton? Now, let me speak to Sookie." I sighed, "Pam, she is sleeping…I will leave her a phone and a note to call you upon dusk".

Pam's voice sounded a little strained. "Okay, kiss my godson for me and tell him Auntie Pam will be biting him soon."

"Pam, you don't…I mean, you wouldn't…" Surely, biting the child was not allowed in the Northman household.

"Relax Bill, its just a game we play. You really need to loosen up if your going to be around him. He likes to play you know. I find it hard to believe you ever had children, I doubt you know how to have fun."

"Pam, when I had children they were treated like little adults. There were things to be done and children played strictly with other children."

"Whatever. Hide your weapons, Eric had him training and of course he is a natural talent. He should be able to behead you by the age of five, if you leave out a step stool!"

I was done with this conversation.

" Goodbye Pam, don't let Sookie know we are developing a plan, I don't want her to worry. She had been through enough and I want to give her a few days to process." I hung up the phone. _I can be fun. _

A couple hours later Sookie came out of the room rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Ahhh, hi baby boy, did Mr. Compton keep you company?" I nodded silently still watching him play with the trains that he dumped on the floor. E.J. pointed to the now silent television, "Elmo allll gone."

Sookie smiled at us. "You are probably hungry huh sweetie? Mommy will get you juice." She took out a True Blood and warmed it in the microwave. Okay, I was a little surprised that juice meant blood. "Sookie, does he only drink blood?, It is good for me to know these things."

"Well, he can have blood and human food, but he prefers blood. The exception seems to be anything sweet…we are trying to get him to eat more human food that doesn't contain a bunch of sugar." She seemed lost in thought for a second while she watched the microwave spin around. The loud beep broke her trance. I didn't need to ask whom she was thinking about.

Sookie poured the blood in a glass and called her son. "Eric, mommy has your juice, you have to drink it in here until we get you some sippy cups."

"Tell me Sookie, why do you call it juice?"

She smiled, "people tend to look at you strange if a toddler is running asking for blood while all the other kids are asking for apple juice."

I couldn't argue with that logic. Little Eric took the glass and drank it down eagerly. "All done mama, more peese." While Sookie was getting E.J. more "juice" I noticed the dark circles under her eyes were slightly better from yesterday.

"I hope you slept well sweetheart." Sookie cringed a little. "Bill, I know you mean well and your intentions are honorable…but do you think you could lay off the sweetheart, darling, and honey talk. It's just, well I just, oh hell Bill it's a little weird."

I was stunned, I didn't think my words of affection would bother her. I have always loved her and doesn't everyone have pet names for those they love? These were terms of endearment and nothing more. Her happiness and safety was all I wanted. "Sookie, I apologize and I will do my best to refer to you by your proper name. It is getting close to dawn and I feel downtime approaching. I will see you at dusk."

_**SPOV**_

"Bill, don't be upset, I just…well with Eric gone, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea." Maybe I was being overly sensitive but the love of my existence has been gone less than a month and Bill's pet names seemed like a betrayal.

Bill gave me possibly the coldest glare I have ever seen cross his face. "Enjoy your day, there is a phone available for your use, Pam would like to speak to you. I will see you when I rise, good day Mrs. Northman."

With that he turned, walked away and slammed the door behind him, which he then locked.

_Okay, so Bill is a little sensitive….and maybe a little in denial?_

_Not to worry…he will loosen up!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the slow update…life, husband, job, kids, and college…oh and Im off to Vegas this weekend so I thought I would give you something to do while I indulged in a little Mommy time. _

_Oh…I do not own these characters, they belong to the always fabulous Ms. Harris._

**Chapter 4**

_**SPOV**_

Okay, I would be lying if Bill's little outburst didn't hurt my feelings. I guess some part of me always enjoyed his constant admiration. I was not a women men yearned after. Most of my life was spent alone, until the day Bill showed up at Merlot's. Maybe I need to lighten up a little, after all Bill was trying to protect me and it wasn't in our best interest to piss him off. Not that I was worried he would abandon us. Quite the opposite, when E.J. and I would have to leave I'm sure it would kill Bill to see us go. I sensed the longing and loneliness from him as soon as we stepped off the plane.

When Eric died, I didn't have a plan…except to let Pam and Bill get us out of Louisiana. Now I needed my head to clear, what was my plan, and was this fair to Bill?

"I need to talk to Pam" I said aloud. I grabbed the phone Bill left out for me and dialed her number.

"Yes Sookie."

"Hello…Pam? Where are you, it sounds like a tunnel?"

"Very observant my human friend. I'm underground and I cant answer any questions so don't ask. How are you and my godson? Compton is taking good care of you I hope. He is still bound to protect you and Little Eric even when Master…" Pam went silent.

"Bill is an excellent host Pam." I purposely left out the part where Bill ran off in a temper tantrum.

"Good. Sookie, How are you, really?"

"As good as I can be I guess. Pam, do I have a plan? I mean, how long are me and E.J. suppose to hang out in Alaska and what about Victor?" I know it seemed silly to ask Pam how I should plan out my survival, but I always relied on Eric and now as ashamed as I am to admit it, I'm lost.

"Sookie, I cannot get into details with you, but just know that Eric's death will be avenged and you will get your justice."

You had to love Pam, always to the point.

"Please Pam, do not do anything risky. I cannot lose you too. I will not lose one more person I love. Do I make myself clear? Another thing, whatever you and Bill are up to, you will keep me in the loop…understand?"

As a rule I never gave Pam orders but I was desperate and scared. I just don't think I could handle losing one more person.

" Sookie, you know by now there are things I can tell you and things that will have to wait. By now I would think you would trust my judgment. Stop whining and put my godson on the phone."

I had to smile to myself. Pam took her role as godmother to Little Eric very seriously.

A huge smiled crept on my face as I remembered the day Eric asked her to be a godmother to our son.

"E.J. someone is on the phone for you." His little head snapped up from his train set that Bill bought for him.

"Daddy on da pone mommie?" My heart sank with his sweet words. He missed his daddy so much, for the first week Eric was gone all Little E.J. would do was pick up the phone and ask to talk to him.

My voice began to give away my emotions. "No baby, Its your Auntie Pammie"

A slight look of disappointment swept over his angelic little face. After a split second he reconsidered and smiled.

He reached out his chubby little hands for the phone and I handed it too him.

"Hi Auntie Pammie, see my train?" I had to laugh at him holding up his train to the phone. Pam said something to him that made him giggle. "Okay, wuv you." He handed the phone back to me.

" Hello again Pam, I think you made his day. He misses you."

Pam sighed, funny considering she doesn't have to breath. " I never thought I could love a child. I always found them to be dirty, loud little creatures, but he has my dead heart wrapped around those little fingers."

"He is special, just like his daddy." Tears began to well up in the corners of my eyes.

"Sookie, take care of yourself and no leaking in front of the child. He needs you to be strong, understand?"

"Of course Pam, I will call you in a couple days…and we miss you." I hung up the phone and stared at my beautiful son. He was everything Eric and I ever dreamed of. We used to tell him he was so special that he was made of fairy dust and magic. One day he will understand just how true that is.

I spent the day playing with Little Eric. He would randomly look around, presumably for his Daddy, then a sad face would appear until something new distracted him.

Little Eric played intently and was always victorious. He was only two and he would imagine these fake battles and pretend to be fighting in them. He played with cars and trains as well, but nothing made him more happy than pretending to be fighting against all the bad guys of the world. I could only hope he wouldn't have to fight them his entire life.

Eric used to read him stories of battles between gods and warriors, (I'm sure Eric was relying on first hand knowledge of these wars.) Our little prince would listen intently, hanging on every word. Eric even had a little sword made just for him. Of course being the son of a Viking, he had a natural talent for welding a weapon and as soon as he could hold a sword, Eric taught him how to yield it.

Initially I was concerned that our son was being exposed to unnecessary violence, but Eric assured me that he would only teach him what was appropriate for his age…and he reminded me to trust him.

After a late lunch Little Eric began to yawn. I usually looked forward to nap time but today I was enjoying our time together.

I thought I should take a shower and put some things away while E.J napped. When Bill wakes I would ask him to take me to a Wal-Mart or Target. I left in such a hurry that we brought only a small amount of essentials with us. Feeling a little tense I put E.J. in the playpen Bill set out and went in to take a hot shower.

The hot water felt good against my skin. As I shampooed my hair I remembered how Eric loved to wash me. I could almost feel his cool hands softly washing my body. My stomach began to ache, I rinsed my hair and embraced my stomach trying to ease the now unbearable pain in my abdomen.

I sat down in the tub, with my arms hugging my legs to my chest. The pain was enveloping me and tears began rolling down my cheeks. Rocking slowly back and forth I began sobbing.

I thought I was going to get lost in the pain again, I almost wanted to. In a strange way the pain told me that our bond had not yet died, I welcomed the pain but dreaded the silence. The water began to cool, slowly I got up and turned it off. Managing to wrap a towel around myself I got to the couch and laid down under the blanket Bill brought me last night.

The pain began to subside a little, feeling exhausted from the physical and mental pain of losing my love, my Eric. I closed my eyes thinking of my love and listening to the rhythmic sound of our sons breathing, dreaming happy dreams. I drifted off to sleep.

_My lover, my lover…can you hear me? Focus on my voice. Sookie, I don't know how long I can stay in this realm, you need to focus an hear me my lover. _

What in the world, I must be dreaming, but I did what I was told. Focusing on the velvet voice I missed so much I searched for him.

_Lover, you need to listen to me. Do not use your eyes, you will not be able to see me in the physical form, but I'm here and I love you. _

"Eric, where are you? Is this real? This isn't real right? I must be crazy, but please don't let me wake up."

_Lover you can talk with your mind, I will hear you, and this is real. I need to tell you some important information and I don't know how long I can stay here. Coming to you this way is difficult but I am getting better at it. _

Eric, please don't leave me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and waited for the pain that would soon grip my chest.

_Shhhh my lover, its okay. I can never really leave you completely even without my physical body. We are all energy Sookie, I have just taken another form which forces me to stay in another realm, but I will always be with you…always. _

Oh god Eric, I don't know if I can do this without you. I need you here, our son needs you here.

_Sookie, you are the bravest, strongest and most beautiful woman I know. You are my lover, my wife and my bonded and you my love can do anything. Our son will know me just as if I were there, he has my blood and you both have my heart. He has you in the physical realm and I am his personal angel. You both will never be without me. _

In that moment the bond began to heal and a flood of warmth, love, and lust came flooding through. It was so overwhelming, I felt as though I could not contain it.

_Sookie, you must listen to me. Call Pamela, tell her plan B…do you understand me? Pamela will know what to do. I love you Sookie, more than you can understand. The only reason I allowed Victor to take me from you was so I could protect you better. There are dangerous things happening and needed the help of the gods…that meant me coming here, without you. I must go, I will come to you as soon as I can…kiss our son and my lover, you have my soul, take care of it. _

Please don't go Eric….

_Shhhh my lover, I will come too you again soon. _

Panic started to take over my body…

Tears began streaming down my face. I waited for the pain, but it didn't come. I had never had a dream so intense before. I jumped up…the sun had not set yet. I began crying hysterically, I was losing the ability to breath.

My son woke startled to find his mother sobbing hysterically. The back door opened and I saw Bill frantically coming to my side. Looking out the window the sun had just set and he had me wrapped up in his arms.

"Sookie, talk to me please, tell me what is going on?"

The look on Bill's face was pure panic. He held me tightly in an attempt to stop my now uncontrollable shaking body.

"Bill, he came to me…he talked to me, I could feel him."

Bill got the strangest look on his face. He was probably assuming I had finally gone crazy.

" Shhh, its okay. It's normal to have vivid dreams after such a terrible loss Sookie, just try to calm down."

I was becoming irritated. I needed him to hear me, to understand. I needed to hear that it was possible, that Eric could still be alive in some form, any form.

"Bill, he told me to tell Pam "plan b" I need to call her now."

Confused Bill took out his cell phone and dialed her number. It went to voicemail.

"Sookie with the time difference she is probably underground, we will talk to her as soon as she rises."

I asked Bill to let go of me so I could attend to E.J. As I got up I noticed a silver bracelet with what looked like two crossed swords on my wrist.

"Bill, look at this…where did it come from?"

He stepped forward to examine the bracelet. He turned it around my wrist. It appeared to have no clasp and it was too small to slip over my hand.

"Well Sookie, it looks like your Viking will not release you even in death. This is a form of protection, and to remind me that you are still his.

With that he turned and walked out of the room, slamming his bedroom door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Sorry for the slow update…_

_Thanks to all who have taken the time to review…it is a reward to read your thoughts…_

_Also, it appears I failed in Vampire 101...I said Sookie's bracelet was silver and of course Bill would not be able to touch it so I will clarify and say it is Platinum. (Thanks to those who were paying better attention than myself)_

_As always I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to the always fabulous Ms. Harris._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**BPOV**_

I should have been shocked, dumfounded, or surprised but I was infuriated! How can this have happened? How is it that Eric, even in death can stake claim on that glorious women in my living room? Is it not I who is tirelessly protecting her, giving up everything in my world to make sure she and the boy are safe? I could be sheriff of Arkansas, Louisiana, Texas or a number of territories and living in relative luxury without this ridiculous political drama under constant threat of final death.

I swear on all that is unholy…I can't get rid of that man!

I should wash my hands of this and return to a peaceful, albeit lonely life. At least boring doesn't have me under constant fear of my life.

As I walked out to the living room, I was taken back by the sweet, innocent beauty sitting on my couch. It suddenly became clear why I insisted on putting my heart and life on the line for this undisputable treasure sitting in my living room. I suddenly did not care that Eric still claimed her or that she was as devoted to him now as the day they were married. I know she will never love me as she does him, but I cannot bring myself to let her go. I would only love her, for the rest of my miserable existence I will always honor, cherish and protect her from all that seek to posses her.

"Sookie, can I speak to you for a moment?" Her swollen eyes looked up at me and she nodded.

"I am sorry for my behavior, I guess I got a little overwhelmed by what developed. Please understand that I am not upset with you, only this ridiculous situation. I am not as adapt in vampire politics as Eric and sometimes I worry that I may make a mistake, I may lose you and E.J."

Wide eyed and grief stricken she closed her eyes, "Bill, I'm so confused. Please understand that I am learning just like you and we have to stick together. I trust you completely, and so does Eric or E.J. and I would not be here."

Sookie started crying, and shaking. I wanted to comfort her, but thought against it. It no longer seemed appropriate. Instead, she walked over to me and put her arms around my waist. My self control was gone in that instant and I immediately began stroking her hair.

"Shhh Darling, please don't cry. We will get through this and we will figure out a way. You are strong and beautiful and have managed to stay alive through Were, Vampire wars, exploding cars, and several unsuccessful attempts on your life, so please, please don't cry."

It killed me to see her so upset, this much turmoil cannot be good. I once read that the human mind will shut down with too much stress and could in extreme cases leave them in a catatonic state. She hasn't even been here a week and she has had multiple break downs, heard from her dead husband and had the one person who is supposed to protect and comfort her, run away like a child.

I decided to stop my _…"pity party_" as Sookie once told me… _after informing me for the fifteenth time she was choosing Eric to spend her life with, despite my attempts to convince her of my undying love. _

I decided to be the man she needed, the only one here in the flesh I may add…I vowed to no longer cause her any more pain, only comfort.

We stood in the living room with her head under my chin for what seemed like forever. Not wanted to let her go I held her and hummed a song from my childhood. Something about sticks and rocking chairs but the melody seemed soothing all the same.

I unwillingly allowed Sookie to pull away from me, "Bill, you do believe me right? About Eric I mean, you believe that he came to me, that he is still watching over me?"

"Sookie, if there is one thing I know to be true…It will take more than death for Eric to let you go. So, yes Darling…of course I believe you. But Sookie you must tread carefully, understand that he has no physical body and your interactions will remain in your dreams until you join him in that realm. I don't think its healthy for you to live your life asleep."

She looked slightly annoyed at my comment. "Bill, I have a son to raise and danger to avoid, understand that I am not so weak as to live on Soma forever."

I had to chuckle, at least she was acting a little more like the Sookie we all love. I resisted the urge to egg her on further. We did after all, need to find out what the Viking was trying to tell her, that must take all of our attention at the moment.

"Okay Sookie, what exactly did Eric say to you?"

She thought carefully for a moment… "He wanted to tell me he loved us and he will always be there for us…he also said that it was difficult for him to come to me in his realm but he was getting better at it…and the Plan B thing…that's about all I can remember. It was just so wonderful to here his velvety voice. I could feel him Bill, I mean the bond…I could feel his love." She began to blush and I didn't want to hear any further.

"Okay, the bracelet…Sookie do you know what it is? I know it is god related but I cannot place its origins."

Sookie thought carefully for a moment. "No, but how come it didn't burn you when you touched it?"

"Well, its probably platinum. Sookie, I have some research to do…will you be okay for a little while?"

"Of course Bill…thank you for everything your doing for us, I do love you for it."

My heart leapt a little. I cant help it, any declaration of love from her, no matter how small or insignificant warms my dead heart.

Great…now what? I need to speak to Pam, she will know more about her precious master's plans are. I will give her a couple more hours until I try to reach her again.

This was all very overwhelming. I myself only ever prayed to one god and thought ancient vampire's fools for presenting offerings to mythical gods, but being a vampire for the last century taught me that anything is possible, especially when it comes to Eric.

I will start with Pam…this day already has me wanting to stake myself in the heart!

_**PPOV**_

I have been in this shit hole of a city (literally) for almost a week and still no reliable information on what exactly Victor and Felipe are up too. Part of me is thankful Eric isn't around to see my failure.

Great, I'm losing my edge and Eric would fuck me sideways if he knew Victor was still walking with the undead.

My cell phone started buzzing in my pocket.

"Talk Compton" I couldn't help the irritation in my voice. I swear if he managed to fuck up the only task I gave him, protecting Sookie and EJ, I would go and stake him myself.

"Pam, what in the hell is plan B?"

A huge grin spread across my face.

"Well, I see my master has visited Sookie…Compton, you've just been demoted!"

"What in the hell are you talking about Pam?"

I had to laugh now, his frustration was always a source of entertainment to me.

"Well, Plan B was a contingent plan, a plan to protect my masters bonded and child in the likely event you would fuck it up. It looks like it took no time for you to fuck up".

"God damn it Pam, what is it I was suppose to accomplish in less than 72 hours…I don't even know exactly what I'm suppose to be doing, other than making sure she's safe and god damn it, she is here and breathing isn't she?"

I couldn't keep my smug smile off my face. Eric had always told me that if all this vampire politics got too dangerous he would go the gods to protect his family. I guess a huge part of me is relieved that it was even an option…after life I mean.

"Compton, I will be there in two days, don't you dare get them killed before I arrive."

I hung up the phone before Bill could respond, smiling and utterly happy. Sookie and my godson were going to be fine, Eric made sure of that.

_**SPOV**_

I am mentally exhausted, what in the hell am I gonna do?

My grandmother would turn in her grave if she saw me acting this way. _Sookie, you need to stop this whining and take care of business. You are a mother and its time you started acting like the parent and not the child. _

After berating myself I went in to talk to Bill. Padding into the living room I saw Bill, head in his hands looking positively defeated.

"Bill, are you okay?" My voice cracked a little. He slowly lifted his head. If vampires could look sick, Bill looked like he was struck with the plague.

"It seems as though I have failed in my duties already my Dearest."

Okay, now I was annoyed. Why does everything have to be so dramatic.

"Bill, come on. You know that's not true. We are here, we are safe." He looked positively defeated.

"It seems that Eric has assured your safety, Pam is on her way and it appears as though my duties will take me elsewhere."

Okay, now I was really pissed. Eric is dead, Eric left me, Eric does not decide who I chose to have around for protection. I loved him and he left me…I loved him and he left me. I loved him…And. He. Left. Me.

"Bill, you will not leave, unless you really want to. Eric no longer runs this show, nor does Pam. I am a grown women and a mother, its time I acted like one."

Bill looked at me. I swore I saw something, hope maybe?

"Sookie, Eric did what he had to do to keep you safe. Never doubt that."

I was becoming indignant.

"I know that Bill! Tears started streaming down my face. "I know he felt like he had no other choice…but what am I suppose to do now. Am I suppose to just live alone and wait to dream of him. Im sorry Bill, that wont happen. He can't just bark orders from the other side and think I am going to blindly follow." Tears were really coming down now.

When Eric died, Amelia bought me books about grief. In one book it talked about sadness, depression, yearning, uncontrollable loss…then anger. I couldn't imagine being angry at Eric. But I feel it. I am so mad now, if he were here I would punch him square in the jaw.

How could he do this, there had to be another way….He left us, how dare he leave us.

I felt like I wanted to scream…I needed to scream. It was an uncontrollable need. I had to let out the demon that felt like it was going to rip through my body.

I ran to the door. Unaware of the dark, or bitter Alaska cold, I ran out on the porch and screamed. I screamed for myself. I screamed for my son who would not know his father. I screamed for having to leave the only home I knew. I screamed for never being able to feel completely safe again.

I felt cold arms wrap around me.

Tighter… I need them tighter…

"Please, Please Bill. Please don't let go." I choked through my sobs. My throat hurt and my head was pounding and I felt like I may be going a little crazy.

"Okay. Okay. Its okay now, I'm not leaving, I wont leave you Sookie. Its going to be okay. I will never let anything happen to you or EJ."

I felt my body relax.

My body went completely limp. Bill picked me up, cradling me like a baby. I didn't have it in me to protest. I needed this. I needed him.

Wrapping me in a blanket he gently laid me on the bed. He kissed the top of my head and turned to leave.

"Bill, please don't. I mean…if you could." He looked at me, confused. Yes he was definitely confused.

"Please stay with me, just hold me."

"Sookie, it would be my honor." He climbed on the bed with me and I instinctively snuggled into his chest.

"Please Bill, closer…I need you closer."

He did what I asked. I felt safe. For the first time since Eric died, I felt safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Okay…sorry this story is moving along slowly. I have been trying to decide how this story should proceed and I think I've made some decisions. So, hope you all are okay with them…**_

_**By the Way… I still don't own these characters, they belong to the fabulous Charlaine Harris. **_

_**This is transitional chapter…it's a little short, but necessary. **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**SPOV**_

Gram once told me that you can't control where life takes you. You can only trust that it is where you are suppose to be. 

I am so tired. Tired of running, hiding, losing, hurting, and most of all I am tired of trying. I am now craving simplicity, watching my son grow and laugh. I miss laughing. 

Gone is the need to save the world. I just want to save my family, go back to a simple existence and die, hopefully old, hopefully loved. 

A sudden burst through the door shook me from my deep reflection. Standing there, in a pink snow suit with fur on the hood and five inch heels was my friend, Pam. She had a huge smile and looked as though she held the key to the magic kingdom. 

"Sookie, I have come to free you from frozen purgatory." I couldn't help but giggle. "Come here Pam and give me a hug, I've missed you!" She rolled her eyes but walked toward me anyway into my outstretched arms. "You know I don't hug unless there is a meal involved, but for you I will make an exception."

Heavy footsteps came down the hall. A long sigh escaped Bill's lips. "Well Pam, I see you made it here in good health." 

Flipping her beautiful long, blond, corn-silk hair over shoulder, she nodded at Bill. "Unfortunately for you, I have. Compton, please tell me why you insist on this frozen wasteland again?" 

Bill's eyes narrowed in contempt. "If you recall, your master saw fit that I remain here. Perhaps since he is gone I shall keep my options open?"

My face fell a little, he knew it. His head turned to look at me, begging for forgiveness. I gave him a slight smile. I knew Eric had sent him away. Bill only spoke the truth. 

"Well, perhaps you can start finding a new home sooner than you think. I will be taking over, you may go." Shocked, I turned to look at Pam. I waited to hear that she was only teasing Bill. I should know better, vampires don't tease. At least not Pam, her sense of humor was not of the teasing kind. 

Becoming increasingly annoyed I growled at Pam, "Bill will most certainly not go anywhere unless it pleases him to do so. He has opened up his home and heart to us and I will not disregard him in that way. Are we understood Pam?"

I have to admit, instant panic took over my body for my sharp tongue. Pam could rip my head off without getting her pretty pink snow suit dirty. Yet she inhaled and smiled at me. Using my southern manners to her advantage, "Sookie, would you mind getting a True Blood for me, it has been a while since I ate." I held my head high and nodded. "Of course, it was rude of me not to offer sooner." 

I all but ran into the kitchen. 

Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see Pam. She was Eric's child (and a friend, although she would never admit it) and frankly having her here only made me feel closer to Eric, but sending Bill away? I cannot allow that to happen. I mean Bill is family right? That is why it sends a wave of panic through my body at the thought of not having him near me. I will not lose anyone else in my family, Bill is part of that family. 

As I watched the True Blood spin in the microwave I suddenly remembered that she was here for a reason. To exhausted to find out what that may be, I decided then that there would be no talk of any takeovers or killing tonight. Tonight I wanted to enjoy my family. 

Padding into the kitchen, I saw Pam and Bill having a rather heated discussion. Bill looked like he wanted to tear her head off her neck and Pam was looking rather lethal herself. 

I set the blood on the table in front of Pam. "Okay, listen. I know there are important decisions to be made and I understand that. Pam is obviously here for a reason, but tonight I simply don't care. We are going to enjoy the evening. Everything else can wait until tomorrow." 

Pam gave me that evil grin. "Why Sookie, are you suggesting we have a girls night? Perfect, Bill will fit right in, we need and emotional one right? Bill, cue the chick flicks, Sookie needs some female bonding." 

Honestly, Pam starting a fight is more than I can handle at the moment. "Enough Pam!" My voice came out more of a hiss than my intended growl. 

Bill looked me with a curious stare. "Sookie, I know this has been a rough few days, but Pam has some information I think we need to discuss." 

I rubbed my temples and dropped my head in defeat. I guess there was no getting out of this conversation. 

"Okay Pam, hit me. Watcha got?" Pam gave me the strangest look. "Sookie, you are acting very odd, why would I hit you?" Now I was the confused one….oooh. I laughed. "Pam, it is only a figure of speech. Hit me means, tell me what you need to tell me. 

Pam smiled and looked as though she was about to tell me I had won the lottery. 

"Well my dear Sookie, It seems as though my Master, your husband has indeed contacted you from the other realm." I felt a little relieved. I knew it was Eric, but to have someone else confirm it only made my heart swell. 

"The Plan B he mentioned, well that was a plan designed to give you the capability of bringing down the King and his minions." I gasped, how in the hell was I suppose to do that. 

"Sookie, before you panic, listen to me. Eric loves you and he knows what you can handle." I shut my eyes, please tell me that this isn't happening. Please tell me that I'm going to wake up, in my room with my husband and this will all have been a horrible nightmare. 

"Pam, I am a different person, I am a mother…I can just go take on the world. Eric did that and look, now our son doesn't have a father. I cant risk my life and leave him without any parents. Worse, I wont risk his life any more than I already have."

Pam grabbed my face between her hands. When a vampire decides to keep you still, you have no choice but to obey. "Sookie, Eric would never have you attempt such a thing if it was not absolutely necessary. They are after you and EJ, how long do you think Compton can keep you hidden? They will find you, you will belong to Castro, as will your son."

My entire body began to shake. "Sookie, listen to me. We have a plan, Eric's plan…don't bet against Eric. He will always keep you and his son safe, always." 

I wanted to have Pam's faith and trust. I let go a lot of that self preservation when I decided to marry Eric. I always felt safe with him and left the safety of myself and our son to his discretion. 

Bill looked at me with concerned eyes. "Pam I think Sookie has had enough revelations for one night. Let me take her to bed."

Pam glared at Bill, "Fine, we will talk tomorrow evening. Sookie, trust me, trust in Eric. He will always do whatever is necessary to insure your safety." 

Bill scooped me up and carried me into his room. "If it is okay with you Sookie, I would like you to sleep in here with me. I want to know you are safe and I can bring EJ in here as well." 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Thank you Bill." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. " I will always try to keep you and EJ from harm my darling." I could have sworn I heard him mumble _I love you, _but I wasn't sure, it was too low to completely understand. 

Bill went and got EJ and laid him down with me, he softly kissed our heads and sighed. "Sookie, I wish I could make this better for you. I want you to know that I will do whatever I can to ensure your safety. I know Eric, and I am certain he has a way to let you lead a normal life. We have to do what needs to be done. Pam is right, I can't hide you forever, not without risking our lives. But understand that I will go to my final death before I let any harm come to you or that child."

Tears began to well up in the corners of my eyes. "Bill, a person rarely finds one great man, how lucky is it that I found two?" 

"Go to sleep my darling, I will be in soon. When you wake just press the code and the door will open. Goodnight sweetheart."

There were things I wanted to say, but sleep was taking over. Morning, morning will make everything better. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Not my characters….I only bring them out to play!!**

_**SPOV**_

It had been a week since Pam announced "Plan B". Apparently my late husband left evidence against Castro and his minions regarding a war they were staging against the Faye. The Were's were about to come out of hiding and Castro thought the revelation would be too much for the fragile human condition.

More importantly, the Faye was a constant source of contention for Castro. Convinced the Faye were trying to rid the world of Vamps altogether, Castro orchestrated a plan to kill off Were's and blame the Faye. This would start a war between the two unknown supes and hurt both camps considerably.

Castro and the rest of the Vamps would finish off what Were and Faye were left. Leaving the Vamps the most powerful beings on the planet.

My husband was not stupid and he valued his own interests over anything. He understood that a war would not only decimate the supe world but put the fate of the entire planet at risk. Vampires and Were's had no choice but to live in this realm, Faye had a choice. They would ruthlessly decimate this realm and then happily skip on to the next.

Castro found evidence that Eric new of his plan and planned my husbands murder.

As I sat with stacks of paperwork and secret recordings of Castro, Victor and various other vampires, I wondered what in the hell am I getting myself into.

"Pam, exactly is the plan?" Pam flipped her long silky blond hair over her shoulder and smiled, "Sookie, I will get to that." I was getting a little pissed and frankly I needed to know what my role would be in bringing down Castro.

With a loud sigh I got up and went to the fridge. Bill had got me a bottle of white wine to calm my nerves and at the moment I felt as though I could drink a case.

While struggling with the cork, Pam got up and stood across from me in the small kitchen. Looking into my eyes she plainly stated with all sincerity, "Sookie, please do not worry. I will tell you that Eric's plan will work. He is watching you know."

Feeling exacerbated, I could not even respond. Words could not express my utter exhaustion.

Pam's face softened, "Sookie, please talk to me."

Pouring my glass of wine, I kept my head down. "Pam, right now… I don't give a shit."

I looked up at her and sucked down my wine. "No worries, I will risk my life to save my son, while simultaneously saving humanity, but not tonight. Tonight I drink." I held my glass in a one way toast.

"Come on Pammie…lets celebrate how entirely fucked I am." Pam just shook her head at me and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Ohhhh no you don't Pam. You don't get to look at me with that look of pity or sadness or whatever else your face is trying to tell me."

I poured my third glass of wine. "Look, I need to feel numb tonight…tomorrow we save the world. Okay?"

Pam crossed her arms over her chest and bit her bottom lip. Studying me closely, we just stared at each other for what was probably only seconds but felt like hours.

Finally she smiled. "Okay sweet cheeks, drink your wine. We will talk tomorrow. I have to go retrieve some cash and finalize our plan."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh, "Thanks Pam, for everything."

She grinned at me with an evil smirk, "no problem darling, this is as heartfelt as I get I'm afraid. But I promise I will see you through this."

"Thanks Pam, really."

Pam started toward the door. "Bill is in his room, I will be back by sunrise. See you soon."

I nodded, still clutching my wine. "Okay, I will see you then."

Pam walked out the door closing it behind her.

I walked into the living room carrying my wine. I had no more tears left in me to cry. A numbness to over my body and I embraced it gratefully.

Grabbing the remote to the radio I flipped on some classical music. This was not my usual choice, but I welcomed its calming melody.

Listening to the melodic sounds I drifted off to sleep.

_I opened my eyes and became bewildered by the beautiful scene around me. I was laying on the softest bed of grass imaginable and a soft breeze was caressing my face. _

_Everything was simply to beautiful to be real. I knew instantly that I was dreaming. Sitting up, I looked down to find myself dressed in a beautiful pure white, flowing, strapless gown. _

_It looked like something you would see on a cover of a magazine. I stood up only to realize the gown came down to my feet, lightly brushing my now bare and beautifully manicured toes. _

_There was no mirror but I knew I looked beautiful. I smiled. My love was here, I could feel him. _

"_Eric…where are you?"_

_The most wonderful scent suddenly filled my head and I closed my eyes for a brief moment to enjoy the wonderful floral and vanilla smell._

_I opened my eyes only to be greeted by the eyes of an angel. My Eric. _

_My hands instantly went to his hair and I pulled him to my lips. _

_He placed a sweet chaste kiss on my trembling lips and I could feel him smile. _

"_Sookie" he whispered. _

_I closed my eyes, all of my senses were on overload and I didn't want to ruin this moment by crying. _

"_Shhhh my darling," was all I could whisper in return. _

_I felt his hands in my hair and I realized mine were still tangled up in his golden locks. _

_He gently pulled me towards him and again and kissed me for a second time. _

_This kiss was not quite as innocent as the first and I could feel his desire. _

_An electrical shock went through my entire body and I deepened our kiss until we were almost in a frantic state. _

_Eric's hands began to move downward toward my shoulders and they stopped when he had reached my hips, digging his fingers into my now throbbing skin. _

_Now realizing my hands were still clenched in his hair I loosened my grip and reluctantly pulled away. It was the hardest thing I could ever do, but I didn't know how long we would have and I wanted to look at his beautiful face. _

"_So perfect…I love you." I meant every word…he was perfect and I was not going to wake up and forget to tell him. _

_He smiled his dazzling beautiful Viking smile and chuckled. "I can absolutely say the same thing about you my love." He reached down and intertwined his fingers with mine and kissed me again. _

_My body was so relaxed and every fear and worry melted away at his touch. _

_I do not really know how long we spent rediscovering each other but I decided to let him worry about how much time we would have. I could not bear to pull away from him again. _

_It was Eric who finally broke our kiss and looked down at me with utter love and devotion. _

"_My wife, you are a vision for dead eyes." I couldn't help but smile at his attempt to make a bad joke. I sighed and laid my head on his perfectly bare chest. _

"_You my husband are not so bad yourself." _

_Eric gave me that smirk that melted my heart. _

_It suddenly occurred to me that I could touch and feel Eric, so different from our last encounter. _

"_Eric, why can I see you? Touch You?" My hands gripped his luscious blond hair and I brought his sweet lips to mine. _

_He chuckled briefly breaking our kiss. "I told you I was getting better at navigating this realm. But Sookie, we need to talk before you have to wake. You should know darling that wine interrupts your stages of sleep and you will wake soon."_

_I wrinkled my nose at his comment, but decided not to challenge him on the much needed benefits of alcohol before going into battle to save the world. _

"_Eric, I'm so scared. What if I fail? What if Little Eric gets hurt, or worse? I need you, so much." _

"_Shhhh, darling. Do you trust me?" He cupped my cheeks and forced me to look into his beautiful blue eyes. _

"_Sookie, I will always give you everything you need to survive and protect our son. You are the strongest women I know and I fear for any creature who tries to harm you or anyone you love. I have taught you well my sweet and you will succeed." _

_Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I pressed my lips to his in a chaste but beautiful kiss. _

_I felt the corners of his lips turn upward in a smile. "Darling, we must talk. I can do this for eternity if it were plausible, but we have things to discuss."_

_Reluctantly I pulled away. _

"_Firstly this bracelet that adorns your wrist is a gift from the god Ares. He is the fearless god of war and the son of Zeus. If you should be in any mortal danger, the bracelet will unleash its power to protect you and Eric. Please do not ask me how it works, I only know that it does. It is not up to me to question a gift from Ares."_

_I looked down to see the bracelet glow and shimmer. Eric smiled, "Ares enjoys being useful." _

_I smiled along with Eric at the gift and silently thanked Ares for his protection. _

"_Sookie, the next few weeks will be difficult, but I need you to stay strong. Listen to Pam. I know you feel as thought you are in the dark but be patient Little One. All will be revealed in time. First, Castro must be eliminated. You are the only one who will be able to get close enough to him to complete this task."_

_His hands suddenly held the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It was platinum and had a simple circle of diamonds in the shape of delicate wings. _

"_This is a gift from Eros, the god of love and intercourse." He suggestively wagged his eyebrows while placing the necklace around my neck. _

"_This will confuse Castro into thinking he is in love with you and you him." My mouth must have dropped to my knees. Surely I was not to become Castro's whore in order to kill him. _

_Sensing my horror, Eric gently kissed my eyes, nose and lastly settling on my lips. "No worries Sookie, you will not be required to be affectionate with Castro. He will believe he is in love and we all know that the male species lets down there guard when there heart is otherwise occupied." _

_He gently kissed me again and sighed. "Darling, you are about to awake. I love you and be safe and happy. Promise me that when this is done you will be happy. Please Sookie, be happy and loved." _

I was about to ask just exactly what he was referring to when he disappeared. I regretfully opened my eyes to find myself on Bill's couch.

My head was pounding. I got up to get water and aspirin when Bill entered the kitchen.

He looked at me with a quizzical expression. I lifted my eyebrows waiting for him to talk. He just continued to look at me strangely, suddenly his gaze settled on my necklace.

"Sookie, what the hell is that?" My head hurt and my contact with Eric left me exhausted. In no mood to get into a conversation I simply set down the glass and walked into the bedroom to lay down.

"Bill, I know you have questions but I am in no condition to talk. Let me sleep and I will see you this evening."

Bill began to protest, but I cut him off.

"Please, Bill! I want to rest before Little Eric awakes. I promise we will talk after you rise. Please, just go and have your downtime. I know sunrise must be soon."

"Fine Sookie, but we will talk later." I was so sleepy I just nodded my head and laid down on the fluffy pillows next to my son. With my face snuggled into Little Eric's hair, gently kissing his little face I enjoyed the few moments of peace before launching myself back in the world of vampires.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay…I know this took forever, but real life happens. I wont go into the gory details but the worst should be over. **

**Forgive the grammar…no beta, bad English! It happens. **

**I rewrote this chapter about ten times, I still am not completely happy, but I need to move forward. **

**Thanks to all who have stuck with this story and the ridiculous waiting. For those who have moved on, I understand!!**


End file.
